Mira Hyuga
'Character First Name' Mira 'Character Last Name' Hyūga 'IMVU Username' MirageBennette 'Nickname (optional)' Mira-chan Mira Mira Hime-sama (though this one bothers her) 'Age' 13 years old 'Date of Birth' 06/11 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Konohakurian 'Height' 4'5" 'Weight' 90lbs 'Blood Type' O- 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' None at the moment 'Affiliation' Konohagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behavior' Mira is very respectful to her clan elders, yet she is very headstrong, impulsive, she lets her emotions rule most of the time and is a stubborn girl, which often leads her to trouble with her mother. She is relatively cheerful and happy, can be bossy to people, especially to her team-mates if they get in her way or their behavior annoys her, but she is very over protective. She can also be very confident, kind, and talkative, very outspoken, and not afraid to speak her mind. She takes a great deal of pride in her appearance, which is evident even during her younger days unlike her mother and aunt, as she knows her looks can also help in all sorts of situations. She is one of the most loyal people you'll meet and she is worth her weight in gold, however she will grow up to be one hell of a flirty lass. 'Nindo (optional)' Here we go... 'Summoning' None for now 'Bloodline/Clan' The Hyūga Clan, known as one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan. Mira is an excellent student and has proven herself as a a fast learner over and over. Many say that she will surpass the strength and skill her mother, and even her grandfather had at her age. As a member of this clan, Mira possesses the Byakugan, which enables her to have near 360 degree vision, x-ray vision, and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Though her line of sight with the Byakugan is basic for a genin she has a vision range that will extend to at least 500 meters. She is extremely excelled in hand-to-hand combat. Her quick, fluid movements enable her to dodge enemy attacks as well as land her own physical blows in one motion with any wasted moment. Her agility and dexterity, not to mention her grace, enable her to stay on her toes and attack her opponents rapidly, giving them no room to counter-attack while staying aware of her attack pattern. Mira's fighting style is the signature style of her clan, the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's insight into people's chakra pathway system. Gentle Fist allows for severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. Due to intensive training with her mother, Mira's Byakugan is stronger than most. This enables her to see special nodes on the chakra network, called tenketsu, Mira can use Gentle Fist to not only damage opponents, but control their chakra flow as well. Using the Gentle Fist, she can affect internal organs, and is capable of killing an opponent with a single strike should he aim to harm the heart. Unlike her mother and due to her own specialized training. Just like her mother, Mira will be able to expel chakra out of nearly every tenketsu in her body, enabling her to free herself from chakra-based objects. She is also currently working on using her chakra to charge her ninja tools to have the effects of Gentle Fist. As a member of the Hyuga clan's main house, Mira is forced to learn the clan's secret techniques, and due to a combination of her natural observation process, and curiosity Mira is learning many of them before hand, giving her a head start on her training. She is currently working on being able to fully employ the powerful technique of the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, enabling her to block and repel any attack. She has already began to read the scrolls for some of the family's secret techniques and will eventually be able to use the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, an extremely strong offensive move with which she's able to rapidly dispatch enemies by striking many of their tenketsu in fast succession, making it hard for them to both move and control chakra and the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, a more focused version of the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, with which she can expel chakra from her palm to attack opponents out of his physical reach. She will eventually increase the power of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms by doubling and even tripling it.. since she hasn't mastered these techniques, Mira is working hard to improve so she can soon manage all thes, adding her own little twists to the techniques. 'Ninja Class ' Chunin 'Element One' Water Release 'Element Two' None at the moment 'Advanced Nature' None at the moment 'Weapon of choice' Senbon 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Purple 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Kunai: 5 Shuriken: 6 Senbon : 24 Makibishi: 11 Smoke Bomb: 2 Paper Bomb: 1 Any sword: N/A Any other weaponry:: 1 (Hyūga Clan Secret Ointment) Total: 50 items 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique D-Rank Clone Technique D-Rank Body Replacement Technique D-Rank Body Flicker Technique D-Rank Rope Escape Technique D-Rank Generic Sealing Technique D-Rank Genjutsu D-Rank Gentle Fist C-Rank Palm Bottom C-rank Water Clones C-Rank Water Needle C-Rank Water Release: Wild Water Wave C-Rank Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven B-Rank 'Allies' Konohagakure Alied Shinobi Forces 'Enemies' 'Background Information' Mira is an only child, and as the first an only born she is a candidate to be heiress to the clan's main house. Her mother had high expectations for Mira and subjected her to long arduous hours of grueling training, like Hiashi had done with his successor, leaving little time for any joys, such as playing with her friends, or reading a book that wasn't assigned to her. She now trains outside of the Hyuga compound with her teammates and Sensei. 'Roleplaying Library' Spars and Battles: Mira vs Akeno Mira vs Kasuki Casual Meetings or Events: The Start of Team 1 (12/28) Story Progression: Clan Specific: Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Part 1 Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Part 2 Eight Trigrams Thirty Two Palms Part 1 Eight Trigrams Thirty Two Palms Part 2 Training Roleplays The Start of Team 1 Flickering Body Water Clone Jutsu Criss Cross Muti Jun Jun Water Release: Wild Water Wave 'Approved by:' Junko Uchiha